


More than Fine

by broodywolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyna has a very bad feeling about this forest. Luckily, she and Zevran are both damn good in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Fine

This forest was wrong.

 It was the only way she could describe it. She was Dalish, she had spent her whole life in the woods and wilderness, but this place…. Unease crept up her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. The air was thick with an almost tangible sense of… foreboding? Something, anyway. She just couldn't shake the sense that something was off, that something terrible was about to happen, or _had_ happened, or…

"Are you alright, mi amor?"

Lyna nearly jumped sky high when Zevran reached a tentative hand out to brush against her arm. She let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, just… can't you feel it? This forest is off. It feels like something's wrong."

"Ah, I had hoped that was just me. What do I know about forests, after all? But you are Dalish, which makes you something of an expert does it not?"

"Ha, something like that." She laughed halfheartedly, though hearing confirmation that she was not the only one set on edge by this forest, that perhaps she wasn't imagining it, unsettled her deeply. She notched an arrow, hoping against hope she wouldn't need it.

She proceeded with caution into the ruined remains of what might have been a graveyard once. The wrongness intensified, accompanied by the all too familiar sick buzzing in her blood that meant—

"Darkspawn!"

It looked to be a small band, but the thundering of massive footsteps told her they had an ogre. Best to take out as many of the others as she could, then, so she could focus on keeping the ogre from getting Zevran or Alistair in its grip. Wynne raised her staff, and a shimmering barrier slid into place over the whole group. Alistair charged forward, sword raised, just as Lyna loosed her first arrow. Zevran was nowhere to be seen, which was exactly as it should be. A couple of the hurlocks around the periphery of the band suddenly dropped dead, though, and she grinned.

The ogre was advancing on Alistair, so she turned her bow towards it, aiming to distract enough for Alistair and Zev to bring it down. She spotted Zev, maneuvering gracefully behind the ogre as Alistair engaged it. She watched him as he sprang, leaping towards the enormous beast and sinking his daggers deep into its neck. The ogre staggered, lumbering forward, and Zev pulled his daggers from its flesh to cross them before its neck, slashing deep. The beast lurched, and Zev leaped gracefully from its back just before it fell.

He caught her eyes and grinned, seeing the way she'd been staring at him. Her returning grin was wiped from her face when she saw another ogre charging straight towards Zevran.

"Zev!" she screamed, and he leapt out of the way just in time. The ogre rounded on them; Lyna saw Zevran brandishing his daggers, but she was faster. She let her arrow fly and watched it sink deep into the beast's eye socket. It roared, turning to charge at Lyna. She tossed her bow aside and pulled the daggers from her back, holding her ground. She planted her feet, waiting, waiting… until it was mere feet in front of her and then she _ducked_ , slashing at both its legs with her daggers as it passed over her. Lyna pivoted quickly as its legs buckled and it fell with a resounding thud. Approaching it again, she drove a dagger deep into the flesh at the base of its neck, and it collapsed forward.

She stared for a moment as she caught her breath, and then she spun around, eyes seeking out Zevran. He and Alistair were making their way around the battlefield, checking that all of the darkspawn were well and truly dead. She dashed towards him, eyes already scanning him for injury.

"I am fine, my Warden. You should not worry yourself so over me," he said, but he raised his arms willingly to aid her inspection, a fond smile on his face.

Lyna's brow remained furrowed as she checked every inch of him for cuts, making sure he had not been exposed to the taint. She ran her hands over his arms, down his torso, checking the armor for tears, and finally down his legs. When she had thoroughly examined him and found no sign of injury, she breathed out a sigh of relief, winding a hand around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

"See?" he breathed against her lips. " _Fine_."

"More than fine," she murmured, bringing her lips to his again. His hands splayed across her back, pulling her to him. Zev's tongue played across her lower lip and she eagerly deepened the kiss, locking both arms around his neck. The memory of how he had fought, the effortless grace with which he'd leapt from the back of the slain ogre, set her blood aflame and she moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss with a low laugh.

"You are magnificent, my Warden," he murmured, tracing kisses down her neck.

" _I'm_ magnificent?" she said incredulously. "Do you have any idea what it does to me, seeing you fight like that?"

"Hmm. Some idea, yes," he purred, pinning her with a lust-filled gaze.

"Um, guys, can you not do that? In front of me? _Again?_ " Alistair said.

Zevran sighed and released his hold on her, leaving his hands resting lightly over her hips. "When we get back to camp, I am going to have my wicked, _wicked_ way with you, hmm?"

"You'd better," she said, pressing one last kiss to his lips before turning away to go retrieve her bow.

"Alright, let's get going," she called to Alistair and Wynne. "The sooner we're done the sooner we can get _back_."


End file.
